Origins: Will Vandom Marvel:WITCH: Earth 616
by ElectricWriter
Summary: The stories of how Will became a guardian, Magdalena and leader of the SHIELD.


**Electric Magdalena**

**Will's Origins(Three Parts)**

**Earth-616**

**~Story One-Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**This takes place before I became Magdalena, guardian and my children. There's more of it. First part is my life and how it started.**

**-Fadden Hills, District in San Francisco-**

**I was born and raised in Fadden Hills. A small town and district of San Francisco, California. My parents are Susan Vandom and Thomas Vandom. Up until I reached fifteen, the fighting began. It happened after I turned 15 that year. I always stepped out of the house to avoid it and my only place for peace was a church. A pastor noticed I walked in and he came over to me. "Everything all right child?" I shake my head to him. "My parents have been fighting lately. I turned fifteen a few days ago and they started arguing before then." "I can't believe this happened. Could they have difficulties?" "My father has been coming home late and never explains why." The pastor nodded to me and lead me to the pews to talk.**

**I returned home and things have been quiet. My dad was cooking dinner while my mom was sitting reading a book. "Everything ok here?" Neither of them said a word and I just went to my room. A week later, my father left and moved out. My parents divorced and that's when my trauma started. I came to school feeling torn and having a rough time concentrating. I came to the church for faith and maybe advice. Many girls in my class have been noticing changes. I started wearing a cross necklace each day. Some have looked at me weird, which made me feel uncomfortable. In the summer, me and my mom spent a lot of time together and bonded. The night before my first day of 10th grade, I started feeling strange, but a thunderstorm hit in the town that night before I went to sleep. I lied down hoping the storm will pass.**

**-The Pain of Betrayal-**

**I came into school the next day, but something I started to hear things. Thoughts. That aren't nor mine. I heard the girls in my class say in their minds that they'll avoid me and not want me around. I felt surges of rage flow through my veins. But currents around me made tiny hairs stand on my arms and my head. The whole day, all I heard were people's thoughts. It gave me such a migraine I thought I was going to explode. But I almost had a nose bleed in class and without warning, I fainted. I woke up in the nurse's office moments after. My mom was there as well and she decided to sign me out. Me and her talked when we came back home. I couldn't tell her about the mind reading power I discovered. The phone rang again, my mom knew it was my father bothering us even if they're divorced. She told me about her new job that she can transfer out of town. That was what I wanted more than anything. The next couple weeks, we packed and moved out of Fadden Hills to a new district.**

**We were in the Heatherfield district and I was asleep in the car on the way there. But I had a strange dream. Of two objects, both ancient and strange. One was a pendant and the other was a spear. Then, I heard someone calling out my name. I reach out towards them, light shined on me, my name was said again, this time it was my mother shaking me to wake up. "Will, we're here. Were you having a bad dream?" I sat up in my seat rubbing my head. "No, a weird one." I look out the window, it was raining and traffic was really packed. When we arrived at our apartment, we got everything inside despite the weather. I started school the next day and people were more friendly. There I met two girls. Taranee and Irma. We became fast friends. For once I didn't feel left out. I felt as if I found my calling.**

**There was a Halloween dance two days later and of course my mom made me go. She said she was glad that I had friends and I was connected to them. I wore a black dress and I mostly stood out. I smiled at everyone. But I heard music playing as I walked in. My eyes caught the lead guitarist. "Oh my gosh, who's the guy?" Taranee looked at me along with Irma. "Oh, that's Matt. Most girls like him." I chuckled, but then, he looked at me with a smile. He motioned me to the stage. I shook my head, but my new friends urged me to, I thought what the hell and ran up to the stage. He took my hand and kissed the top of it. "I assume you're the new girl of Sheffield Institute." It was a school I attended. Blushing, I nodded. "Yeah." He smiled at me, the band behind hi kept playing. They slowed the music to a slow song and I danced with Matt. His touch was like something I never dreamed of. As we danced, I felt some sort of wave rush over me, almost made me feel as if I sensed something, I felt faint, but Matt catched me. "Will, are you okay?" Holding my head, I nodded. "Just a little dizzy. I need to sit down." He helped me to a chair and got me a glass of soda they served. What was wrong with me? Irma and Taranee was showing signs of the same thing I had. Matt and a couple of his friends helped us get back home.**

**-The Dream of Signs-**

**I had that dream again. I was in some empty land, lightning struck around me, air felt so warm and still. I saw one head right for me, and I try to dodge it, but instead it abosrbed into my fingertips. This time I didn't wake up. I started walking through the electrical storm and I came across a church, looked abandoned and windows were broken. I step inside for a look around, winds whistled outside and shutters opened and slammed against the windows. But in the stone stood a golden spear. I walked toward it, it was so bright, shining like the sun. I reach out toward it, but a pink light appeared. Sending electric charges through. I try to touch it, but it leads me to waking up falling out of my bed. "Damn it....." I cursed as I get up. It was morning, Saturday. After I got out of the shower and dressed, mom told me that I had a phone call. Though my red hair was drenched, I picked up the phone. It was Matt. I remembered giving him my phone number. He was checking to see how I was doing. After a while we talked and then I hung up. "He sounds nice. I have to run in to work for a few hours. You going to be alright til I get back?" I gave a nod. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'll throw a party while you're gone. What kind of daughter do you think I am?" She smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Be good. When I get back, I'm taking you for a mother-daughter dinner.", she said with a wink and stepped out.**

**A half hour later, I was in the kitchen myself breakfast. Then, I heard voices. "Toast isn't a nutritious breakfast, Miss Will." I looked around and I took the toast out and ate it plain. I heard another voice talk to me. "Hot cocoa, Will? Use me!! I make things turn. I'm a microwave." I thought I was hallucinating. Without saying a word, I grab my jacket, cellphone and my apartment key and stepped out the door. I'm hearing things. Electronics are talking to me. How?? As I walked around town, I tried to clear my head. I don't know what was happening to me. I needed a sign. But I heard sirens go off. Police sirens. I heard something else. Radio and scanners from cars and stations. I covered my ears and felt annoyed. But something caught my eye. There was a robbery at the bank. I walked through the crowd to see what it was. The robber came out with a bag and a gun. "If anyone comes near me will be dead!! You hear me?!" He looked around and he grabbed me. "I'll blow her f***ing head off if anyone comes near me!!" I felt something rise in me. Anger, fear and rage. Something shocked my hands and without warning, my hand pushed him off with force and he went flying and landed through the glass doors. Holy crap what did I just do? He came out and started firing his gun at me and I formed some shield over myself. More like energy of some sort. "You're startin' to piss me off bitch!" Then, that hit me. Such hatred boiled in my blood. I send a blast of electric charges toward him and he fell over. But I lowered my hands looking at them. "What the hell.........what am I?!" "You're a hero!" The police came and arrested the robber while everyone cheered for me. I took off running from the public, away from the crowds. But something pulled me aside and covered my mouth. Looked like an elderly woman and Chinese. "Follow me child. I may have your answers." How did she know?**

**I sat in the family wned restaurant the woman owned. Her name was Yan. She brought me a plate of food and a glass of soda. Dr. Pepper. She told me a story about a legend of guardians and how there's others like me. Taranee and Irma had stopped by earlier and were granted items to control their powers. Taranee had fire while Irma had water. Yan tells me I was granted power of energy. Lightning and electricity were my abilities. But she shows me a pendant that was pink and places it into my hand. "Your visions are coming close, Will. This Heart of Kandrakar will guide you." "What about the spear?" She looked at me and sighed. "That will come soon. Consider the Heart as your welcoming present." I smiled and ate the food she gave me. **

**-Center of the Universe-**

**I was summoned to Kandrakar the next day where they granted me my powers and it made me feel as if I never felt before. Whole. Yan was appointed to be part of the counsel. I was proud for her. My outfit was different. The wings were a change. I felt like a fairy minus a magic wand and pixie dust. The next few years pass by as I faced many dangers and also an enemy named Phobos. He seemed to be a challenge. Irma and Taranee helped me handle it of course. We did it together up until graduation. Though things settled since.**

**~Story Two-Mutant Fate**

**Mostly explains about my mutant mark and my time at Xavier's Institute. It took me a while to get used to it, but it alters my appearance. Just the beginning.**

**-Acceptance-**

**Two months after graduation and I get a letter from Xavier Institute. I did not know what was going on, but I called there. A woman answered and said her name was Ororo Munroe. "Yeah, this is Wilhelmina Vandom, I got a letter from the school." "Ah that's right. Would you mind if we discuss this with your mother?" "Uh, sure. But she won't believe either of us and how did you know about......." She interupted me. "...You're gifted and I think I can help you with your newly found pwers. I'll come in a couple days. Xavier is looking forward to meeting you." "Well, ok. See you then, Miss Munroe." We both hung up.**

**Ororo came in two days later with a man in a wheelchair, but he spoke to me telepathically. [Don't worry, child. You're safe.] He talked this over with my mom and she gave me a skeptical look. "You....you have super powers? Since when?!" I started feeling how angry she was. Like I felt emotions, I felt frightened and she felt the same way. Ororo hugged me gently. Xavier looked at me and back at my mom. "Seems she's an empath as well. Will senses your feelings which connects to hers. But when she's around people, they feel the same way. To animals even." I frowned slightly. "Mom please don't hate me." She looked at me still shocked, but calms down and came over to hug me after Ororo let go of me. "I won't hate you, Will. You're my only daughter. I know I'm dating your former History teacher, but I'll always think of you first." Yeah, I forgot to mention she's dating my teacher. Lucky me. Sarcasm there. "Thanks mom. I think these people want to help me. I'll call and e-mail you everyday." A smile came on her lips. "Go for it, hun."**

**-Moving In As a Freshman-**

**I came in a few days later to the institute. I was transferred to Westchester, New York. The scenery was amazing when I was escorted in. I must admit, Xavier is a pretty cool guy. Me and him talked through our minds on the plane when I was moving. He also told me there was another mutant that knew telepathy, a woman named Jean Grey. She had red hair like me. I was later escorted to my room, there I saw other mutants in my dorm. "Hey look it's the new meat.", one said as I set my stuff onto my bed. "She's pretty hot.", another said, I rolled my eyes at him. Then, one tossed a pillow at me and I moved my hand out to stop it, but something stopped the pillow in mid-air. I saw I might've had more abilities, telekinesis I guess. I made the pillow drop across from my feet. A girl rose from her chair as she stared at me. "Whoa. Are you like a miniture Jean Grey?" I shook my head. "I have electric abilities." They all nodded and welcomed me to the dorm. "Welcome to our dorm, freshman."**

**The next morning, like seven-thirty in the morning. Ororo came to get me up. My room mates had already got up before me and a year ahead of me. Ororo went to the windows and pulls the curtains open. "Rise and shine lightning girl." I grumbled as I peeked through the covers. Sun was rising already. "Ten more minutes." I turn back over, pulling the blanket over my face. She came to my bed and pulled me out of bed. "Time for your training, Will." I looked at her. "In my pajamas?!" "You should've gotten up an hour ago, wouldn't you?" I mumbled at her and she takes me to the danger room or whatever they called it.**

**-Dangers To The Mark-**

**Ororo took me on her mission with Beast and Kitty Pryde to stop Magneto the next day. I was given a suit to wear as we went to stop him. As we arrived, Magneto had many mutants, some deadly, some evil. "So, you have a student on your little outing. How sweet." I glared at him. "You know what's amusing? Being named after a magnet." I heard chuckles from the others. He demands them to attack us and we all used what we got. I flew toward one and fired lightning at him. He seemed to control tattoos and used them. He looked Asian, maybe Japanese or something. He shoves me backward as I landed into a wall as my back hit against it. "Damn you!" I lunged forward at him and before I knew it, he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. I tried to move away from him, but he bit the back of my neck. I screamed in pain, felt like a needle piercing into me. Ororo yanks him off me and I heard her gasp. "Will!! There's a.......a......." I felt dizzy and in an instant, I blacked out.**

**I don't know what else happened. Felt like I was in darkness, underwater and lost. I heard voices and my neck started to hurt. I was standing in my own mind. I was alone trying to search for someone. "Will, can you hear me?" That voice, I turned around and there was Xavier. Standing. I walked toward him and he has his arms open for an embrace. I hugged him gently. "Professor, what happened to me?" He looks at me while hugging me. "You blacked out after that mutant bit you. Orichi was his name. A powerful mutant..." Then, he turned and we both started walking, "...he has an ability to make tattoos come alive and when he bit you, he shared some of his power." I had a terrified look. "How bad is it?" He gave me a stern look. "I rather not say. I'm only communicating through telepathy to you. And the other day in your dorm, seems you have a telekinetic power. It's connected to quintessence that you possess." "Quint---what??" He sighs as we still walked and everything changes around us. "Quintessence. It's a fifth element among the four others. You are the fifth element of your power. Energy runs through you and you use it to fight." It all came clear to me of what he explained. "You mean electricity and the lightning?", I ask while looking at my hands. He smiled. "Exactly. Will, you are a strong young woman, but still maturing through the stages. You're already eighteen and still learning." I nodded to him. "So, telekinesis is like another ability along with others." "Yes, Will. I have to break this connection. I'll check up on you later on." Then, he disappears from my head. I wander around still thinking. But I was in my dreams now.**

**-Wrath Breaks, But What Does It Bring?-**

**I felt something. Pain, burning and rage. I opened my eyes, I was in a tank. I sat up breathing for air, but took IVs and whatever was hooked in my arms out. I step out drenched since it was in water. Beast was busy at a computer doing research as I stepped out quietly. I checked the mirror and noticed changes. My looks were different. As if I looked young or in my twenties. I growled and walked out of there. I found one student walking down the hall and without thinking, I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "Please! I don't have anything you want. Oh God please don't hurt me!" Hurt? I wasn't going to hurt him. I wasn't aiming for him. "Where does the teachers keep the suits? TELL ME!!!" He looked terrified of me and then teleported us to the room where they had them. He was a mutant also that teleports. "Please don't hurt me ma'am." I suit up and I stare at him. "You're not the one I'm looking for." I walk out toward the door and took off flying.**

**I landed outside Magneto's hideout. Seems they were just hanging out and relaxing. They weren't doing much however, but I jumped through the glass and hovered gently to the ground. "Miss me, Magnethead?" He stared at me. A cold stare. "I didn't think you would've lived child. But I think I can handle you on my own." He dismisses his mutants of his little clan, then I felt something in the air around us. Almost like a force, but I floated in the air and sent a powerful lightning blast at him. My eyes turn black as I fought. I felt something extend on my face. Magneto was surprised at me. "Seems you've been marked, Wilhelmina." I flew toward him with rage and shove him against the wall. I started throwing my fists at him, hitting him until my arms went numb. But he shoves me off him and holds me down. "Restrain yourself at once!!!", he used some force on me and I heard yell at Orichi. "This is your fault!! Remove this at once!" Then, I heard him speak. "It can't. It's a curse mark. Now she's one of us. She's cursed. Forever." I felt Magneto's emotion. Fear. Ohh, how I wanted to finish what I started, but Ororo came flying in through the doors. "Wilhelmina Patience Vandom!!!" Oh snap, she said my middle name. She came over towards me and restrained me as she pushes me to the wall. "Control it, Will. I know you can!" I felt as if I would pass out again, but a force was pushed onto me again and Magneto was helping. Then, I powered down and I turned to Ororo, she wrapped her arms around me as I cried. "I'm sorry. I lost control.....I didn't.." "I know. You're safe now."**

**-Compromise Becomes Consenquences-**

**I was 'grounded' at the institute. Hank aka Beast monitored me each day to make sure the mark didn't make me go crazy. Magneto did come over, but to warn me. "I only helped you just because you were enraged. But next time I won't help you. After I step out of here, we're enemies. Not allies. Understood?" Hank and Ororo looked at me waiting for an answer and I shrugged. "Whatever you say. Maggie." He glares and walks out as doors close behind him. After that, everyone burst into laughter. "I swear, Will. You got spunk." "She's the institute's spunky redhead." I smile at that.**

**The next few weeks, I trained myself of these new powers, Ororo helped me however. Orichi was brought to the mansion so he can teach me the 'mark' he gave me. It didn't seem hard at first, but tricky later on.**

**I was told I was graduating early, all because one thing. Nick Fury came to the institute where Xavier referred me to be part of it. I got my diploma, but I was allowed to come visit anytime. I was headed to SHIELD two weeks later.**

**~Story Three-Mission Impossible**

**My first days in the S.H.I.E.L.D. and also when Kandrakar restored my powers as I got older. This also goes along with being the Magdalena.**

**-New Girl On Campus-**

**Even though I did college courses at the institute, I was given that kind of studies at the S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. I was given tutoring work. The last few months, I was trained there, though I was called 'new kid' to others. As some trained me, some weren't as bad. As I did work for tutoring, some guys in the dorm I stayed in were in the their mid-twenties, but looked like 'party animals'. Hehe. As I closed my laptop, I heard one yell to me. "Hey Will! We're goin' out to a club tonight. You in?" Though he did it across the room, his voice was as loud as I can hear it. I sigh and I grab my coat and purse. "Yeah, I'm in."**

**Well, apparently I was responsible for a drive back home too. Some were drinking alcohol while I sat with a Dr. Pepper in a glass. The bartender looked at me. "You the designated driver?" I nodded and I push my glass toward. "More soda please." He took the glass and refilled it and passed it back. Trying to start a conversation with me. He looked to be in his early thirties maybe. "You with the S.H.I.E.L.D. people now huh?" He must've spotted my I.D. I wore as a badge on my uniform. "Must be cool. Have you went into field fighting yet?" "No, not yet. I'm in training. Not sure when I'll go into field work." "I hope you do well. You look awfully young to be in this. How old are you?" I remembered the curse mutant mark I have stopped my aging, I'm biologically in my twenties, but physically, I look to be 20-years-old. "I'm twenty-one incase you're wondering......" Something interupted me, one of the men I bunked with called to me. "C'mon! We need a ride back!" I sighed placing forty dollars on the counter and the bartender gave me change back, placing it in my purse I step out, swiping the keys from one that drove up and I sat in the driver's seat. I start the engine and drove off back to headquarters.**

**-Patience Is a Virtue-**

**Nick Fury was teaching me how to use a gun during my training. I felt freaked at first, but I got the hang of it. I had to wear ear muffs, goggles and proper gear for it. Nick stood behind me while helping me aim at the target. And don't get any filthy thoughts either, he's twice my age. "Focus on the target, Vandom. When you get a clear shot, fire away." "Yes, sir." He stepped away from me and I fired my shots at the target, hit the bullseye on the third shot. I turned to look at Nick and he nodded in approval. I wanted to do my 'victory dance', but i was holding the gun still. He walked me out of there as I headed back to the shower room to wash up. They had the Women's shower and there was a room where women agents showered. I was a tad bit shy as I came in a towel and went over to the corner where there was doors so I can bathe in private. As I showered closing my eyes as hot water splashed my face, I also took a razor out along with shave gel so I can shave my legs. But as I did that, one girl tapped the door and I accidentally cut my leg. "Ah dammit!!! What?!" "Oh, someone's in there nevermind." I grumbled and I looked at the cut, but something flashed before my eyes. I saw a golden light shine on me, it shaped like a cross. I stared at it as I continued to wash, but a voice out of nowhere spoke to me. "Don't be afraid child." Steam picked up around me and I felt warm air around me, a comfort feeling. A woman in golden and I mean she was really golden, came toward me through the mist and steam, touching where I cut from shaving and it healed. I looked at her surprised and I covered myself. She smiled at me. "Your destiny awaits, young one." And she kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes as she did it and I open, she was gone. Just the shower running. I finished up washing myself and got out of the shower room to change clothes.**

**A day after that, I had to go to the store to pick up some food for my room. I had to get an 'ok' from Fury. He was speaking with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, whom by the way got along well with. "Col. Fury, may I run to the store to pick up a few things?" "Why Agent Vandom? Isn't there a food in your dorm? Or the side of your part?" "No, the frat boys ate it all." Fury raised an eyebrow, but when I saw Tony whisper in his ear on what i meant, he nodded. "Yes of course." "Thanks. Can I also borrow Potts?" Pepper did however get the meaning and followed me out the door.**

**-Signs That Have a Meaning-**

**Me and Pepper were at the store getting food for me to take back to the dorm. But I couldn;t help feeling I was being watched. I pulled Potts to one aisle after another throughout. "Will, is something wrong?" "Do you have a feeling we're being watched?" She shook her head. "Not here why?" I looked around the aisles again and I took the food I picked out to go pay for it and Pepper followed me. But some strange man was following us. After I grabbed the bags, Pepper took one to help carry and we both walked out. I put the bags into the car we used and after we got them in, someone grabs me into n alley. "You have to come with me," he says as he grabbed me. Pepper ran after us and I kneed into him making him fall backward. I got into a stance and faced him. He got up holding his side. "You got skills, I'll give ya that." "What the hell are you even doing, mugging us?? I have to head back to base--" Then, he knocks me over onto the ground with some pole he had. Potts then grabbed a gun from my bag and pointed at him. "Leave Will alone or I'll shoot." "I'm not here to fight anyone honestly. I was sent to fetch Wilhelmina. The Vatican needs her." I jumped back up to my feet, but the man shoves me to the wall. "You know, this is inappropriate and you're too old for me." He chuckled at me. "Now, can we speak like human beings? I am Kristof, I'm a shepard." I stared at him and he finally let me go. Pepper came over and pulled me close to her. "Why do you need her. For what case?" Then he smiles. "She was chosen to be a Magdalena's Aide, but will carry the name." Damn. Am I chosen for everything? But he wanted me to speak with him and Pepper smiles at me. "I'll take your groceries back to your dorm, Miss Vandom." I looked at her. "Make sure the frat oys don't get it." She chuckled and nodded as she went back to the car where the driver was waiting. I waved out. "I'll catch up with ya'll later." Then, they drove off.**

**He escorted me to a church in New York and talked with me about everything. Nick Fury did get invited to have this discussion and the Sisters were there too. One of them thought I was trouble. She watched my every move as I listened to Kristof talk. At first, I thought it was a joke. "Uhh, hate to disappoint you but do I look like the holy guardian type? I'm just a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I'm nothing special, dude." They all gave me the serious look. "Will, this is your destiny. Our previous Magdalena, Patience, went rogue and quit. I know you aren't a descendant to the bloodline, but you were picked out of many." "Is it because I'm a Capricorn?" He shook his head and I stand out of my seat. "Look, can a Magdalena do this?" I formed a spark in my hand and the lights surged on and off. Kristof still looked at me sternly. "I know your electric powers, Will. But if you may accept this, I'd be grateful. The world needs your guardianship." I looked at Nick, he nodded to me and I looked at him. "I'm in. When do I start?" "You start training tomorrow." Then he took me to another room where there stood a golden spear with a pink stripe. "That is yours."**

**-Star on Kandrakar-**

**Training was difficult than I expected. Something was strange with my powers. Whenever I try to move anything, my life force felt like it drained. I swung my spear at Kristof, but he knocked me away. "You seem a little rusty, Will." "I wasn't feeling like a week ago. I'm gonna need to take five." "Very well. Maybe your strength might recharge in a few hours." I glared and went over to sit on the bench. Pepper sat down next to me. "You okay?" "No, Pep. I feel weak and something I never felt ever. My powers must be draining on me. God, I only had these powers for only five years." "I'm sure there must be some way to--Holy cow!" She said that and points to a pink portal in the middle of the training yard. We both walked over to it and before we knew it, we got pulled in and landed in Kandrakar. "Welcome, girls." I wanted to be cocky and I replied. "Good afternoon Oracle." Yan saw me and giggled at how I said it. Oracle smiled. "Quirky now aren't we? And I see you brought a friend." He meant about Pepper Potts. "This is Virginia Potts, she helps me as well as Tony Stark. She's his assistant.. Everyone calls her Pepper." "Nice to meet you then Pepper. Will, step forward." I walked toward him when he called up for me. "I sense your powers are fading. Seems you're getting older though you don't look it. I'll be gladly to restore them." He leads me to the Auramere room and there was a huge ball of magical energy changing many colors. Luba stood behind me. "Good to see you again Will. Now concentrate at the crystal and I'll be behind you making sure you don't pass out." I place my hands on the crystal and the energy surged through my fingertips and Luba's hands were on my head. I closed my eyes feeling the power flow through my veins, electrical surges run through me like a wave passing over me. But it all came clear to me. The Heart and the Spear I was given. All those visions I had in the past were all of this. After the power went into me, I let go. Pepper was holding my spear for me and I step away from it, but stumbled slightly. But she caught me. "You okay Will?" She sounded concerned in her tone and then, that feeling returned. I felt recharged as I stood on my feet. But I remembered my training and I wanted to finish it. "Oracle, I need to get back to Earth. I have to finish my Magdalena training." Then, each of the council smiled. "Good luck Will. But however, if we summon you for a task, you come." He said to me and the pink pendant known as the Heart appeared from the crystal and came over to me and I grip it into my hands. And before I knew it, we were back home.**

**-The Magdalena Aid-**

**Well, I went to Italy and was knighted as another Magdalena, but the one that would help Patience. If I ever met her, it would be a dream come true. Something to look forward to. However this role is something to love, honor and praise.**

**[Four years later/Present]**

**My children however I given birth to have grown up fast, now in their teens. Nick Fury puts me in charge of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and became an espionage agent. I had a lot of inspiration from him. He was like a role model to me. He said he would come in from time to time to see how things were. So far everything's fine. I have four children Mina, Mara, Maddie and Evan. **

**That's my story of how it began.**

**THE ORIGINS**


End file.
